


[路人柱/路人斑/柱斑]终结之谷战友双飞

by nantianmen



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 00:40:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20023681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nantianmen/pseuds/nantianmen
Summary: 路人！双fei！柱斑！同时抹布柱斑！不懂路人和抹布意思的勿入，谢谢有暗之LJ团出没。不要太在意暗之LJ团的逻辑。假设柱间剩了点查克拉准备用木遁fen身，可是他错误估计就自己的查克拉，用完fen身后没力气了，捅刀时也捅偏了，斑没死。





	[路人柱/路人斑/柱斑]终结之谷战友双飞

1.

柱间侧身倒在水上，他的铠甲碎了大半，浑身都是伤痕，查克拉几乎耗尽。他大口地喘息着，咳着血说：“我只是……想把才实现不久的梦想守护好……”

斑的查克拉也已经耗尽，他的眼睛变为纯黑色，看着倒地的柱间隐约露出一点笑意。他认为自己赢了，他终于赢了。他笑着说：“你看上去十分消沉呢，柱间……”

柱间的表情更加凝重，他知道斑的固执，也知道斑不打算改变想法，而他早就有了为了守护现在而卧薪尝胆的决心。他回忆起他们幼时的友谊和曾经共同的梦想，决绝地闭上眼睛，再次睁眼时心中已经没有了犹豫。他聚起仅剩的查克拉用了木遁分身，本体则是瞬身到斑的背后，一刀穿透了斑的身体。

不好，他错误地估计了自己的查克拉量！木遁分身瞬间抽空了他全身的力气，柱间一个踉跄，刀错过了心脏要害直插到斑的肺里。柱间知道高手过招决定生死只在瞬息之间，他一招算错，以后就不会再有把斑一击毙命的机会了。

透体而出的长刀带出大量的鲜血，剧痛和震惊使斑嘶了一声。血顺着他的嘴角流下来，他瞪大眼睛看向身后，说道：“木遁fen身……我居然会被人……从背后得手……”他居然错误地估计了柱间的查克拉量，柱间瞬身时他也没尽快察觉，真是身为忍者的耻辱，没想到最后他还是败于柱间。斑脱力地倒在水面上，按住伤口不停地咳血。他的伤很重却不会立刻致命，他试着拔出刀治疗，可是刀卡在他骨头里拔不出来。斑试了几次就不再做无用功，跪在水面上恢复力气。

柱间把刀刺入斑体内后再也支撑不住身体，脱力地扑倒在水面上。他强撑着精神说：“无论对方是……我的朋友也好，我的兄弟也好，我的孩子也好……加害村子的人都不可原谅。”斑捂住不停滴血的伤口，忍痛说：“你变了，柱间，本末倒置了……这终有一天会成为村子的黑暗。” 斑试图说服柱间认同自己的道路，他深吸几口气恢复精力，不顾虚弱的身体和柱间分析：“建立木叶是为了保护孩子，为了不再有无谓的战争，而现在……”

“哈哈哈，现在，你们木叶都归我们了！”一群穿深色衣服的忍者突然出现，狞笑着靠近水面将柱间和斑包围起来。他们身上没有任何身份标识，衣服都被大雨浇透，表情凶狠又不怀好意。一个看上去是头领地人走上前去端详柱间，其余的人训练有素地用锁链封印将两人制住。头领心中大喜，他听到宇智波斑袭击木叶的密报后就带人来周边侦查埋伏，最后两人都没了查克拉他们才敢靠近侦查。这个两败俱伤的结局简直是天赐良机，新生的木叶很快就要便宜他们国家了。

柱间大惊，他没想到周围还有敌人，而他和斑专注于对决竟然没有察觉。他艰难地咳嗽着：“你们、你们早就知道……”这群人善于隐匿准备充分，肯定早有探子盯上了木叶。

首领嘿嘿一笑说：“初代火影，忍者之神啊，什么为了和平，说得倒好听。”他的表情渐渐狰狞，“你们木叶如此强大，别国如何有生存空间！你抓了尾兽分给五大国，说是为了制衡，你不想想真的打起了尾兽战争会怎样？其他没有尾兽的小国会怎样？只能在你们的夹缝中、靠着你们的施舍生活！”

他越说越激动，不顾柱间惊骇的表情，上前一拳一拳打在柱间身上。很快柱间破碎的铠甲基本被全部打碎，他的脸上也全是血痕。首领握着滴血的拳头，冷笑道：“木叶的人命是人命，别的国家就不是吗？你要保证大国间和平，就不顾小国的死活，不管别国发展的愿望，我们想强大自己的国家有什么错误？！别人尊称你一声忍者之神，你就真拿自己当神了？想让世界按你的愿望发展？这世界不可能有永久的和平，神都不可能做到，更别提你了。”

旁边一个副手模样的人咳嗽一声，提醒道：“大人，我们把他们都杀了，木叶就不再有威胁了。”

首领冷静下来，检查了一遍二人的封印，点头道：“自然是要都杀了的。不过这杀之前嘛…..”他阴冷的眼神落在柱间身上，“不会让他们太好过的。”

柱间震惊于首领的言论，最初的惊诧过后，他诚恳地开口说道：“你是哪个国家的人？你说的这些确实是我没考虑到，但是我相信，只要我们……”

首领再次一拳打在柱间脸上，打断了柱间的话语。他不耐烦听柱间说话，在他看来那只是大国的伪善。他阴森地说：“我是哪个国家的不重要，关键是我了解你们木叶的秘密。”他皮笑肉不笑地说，“说什么守护木叶，连木叶都治理不好的人，真是愧对你的名号。我说句明白话，你们木叶不只一个内应，这就是你要保护的地方？笑死我了。”

斑被副手按着，他一直愤怒地看着首领殴打柱间，这时嗤笑一声说：“我就说了，人与人之间不可能相互理解，柱间你和他费什么话。”他不屑地看看首领：“这种弱者只会乘人之危吠得厉害，要是我们全盛时……呃……”他胸腔一阵剧痛，顿时说不出话来，雨水不停地拍打着他的伤口，带走新鲜的血液。刚才副手听他口出狂言就动了他胸前的刀，果然斑不再出声。副手满意地踢了他一脚，等待着首领的指示。

首领捏着柱间的下巴，漫不经心地说：“忍者之神啊……我们也是拿钱办事，不过在杀了你们之前，不做点什么真是对不起自己。”他看着柱间，柱间鲜红的铠甲已经被他打碎，身上脏兮兮地，正侧躺着喘xi。但是即使处于绝对劣势，柱间的表情依旧认真沉稳，似乎真的想说服他和他一起和平发展。首领无名火起，他讨厌柱间这个表情，他要撕下忍者之神这虚伪的面具，好好地打击他。他恨着柱间，他知道柱间心志坚定，怎样才能在杀了他之前成功地羞ru到他呢？首领眼睛一转，想起了之前同伴间肮脏龌龊的玩笑，一个羞ru征服初代火影的绝佳想法逐渐成型。

柱间的内衬也已经破损，露着一条手臂。首领摸着柱间伤痕累累的臂膀，凑上前去沿着肌肉线条一路啃咬，最终停留在他的上臂处，狠狠地撕咬下一块肉来。柱间并不理解首领要做什么，但也能感觉到他充满下流暗示的舔咬和之前斑在战斗中的行为完全不同。首领见柱间终于露出了一点疑惑的表情，心里极其满足，一边舔着嘴边的鲜血一边和副手说：“兄弟们在这地方辛苦了几天，一直没法开荤，现在我们完成任务前可以爽一爽。千手柱间和宇智波斑啊，平时哪能找到这么高端的货色！”

剩下的忍者互相看看，都露出了兴奋的表情。他们这些人做得都是刀尖舔血的勾当，随时可能死去，酒和女人就成了他们最大的乐趣。不过有时候没钱没时间找女人，男人也是一个好选择。副手尤其兴奋，他最爱暴力地行事，可惜买chun时无法尽兴，现在宇智波斑在他的手下跪着，这个不可一世的忍者看着就耐折腾，他当然不会浪费掉这次机会。

首领撕碎了柱间的衣服，用特制的绳索将他绑了起来。他不着急上柱间，而是观察他的表情取乐。柱间长相算得上英俊，眼神疲惫而坚定。首领解下柱间的护额绑在他脖子上，像拉项圈一样拉紧护额，一手摸着他宽厚的肩膀和胸膛，嘴里啧啧有声：“木叶有谁见过他们火影大人这个样子？忍者之神别说是保护村子了，连自己都保护不了。”

其余的忍者哄笑着起哄，一群人围上来看首领如何羞辱柱间，另一群人则围在副手周围看他折磨斑。首领一番言语羞辱，柱间只是闭口不言，首领觉得无趣，伸出一只手指插入柱间的身后。柱间的后面从来没做过此事，他不适地扭扭身子，眉头微皱。首领感受到柱间的生涩，很是不便他进入主题。可是他这次出来是伏击，根本没有趁手的工具。他看了看副手，那边副手已经猴急地压在斑的身上起伏，斑被面朝下按在水面上，一只手勉强支撑着身体，湿漉漉地长发贴在脸上，胸口的刀尖还在不停地滴血。他刚刚被柱间从身后捅了个对穿，现在身后那人让他浑身紧张想反击，却聚不起一丝力量。副手感受着斑体内的紧致和不自觉地颤抖愈加兴奋，他想拔出斑体内碍事的长刀，可是刀在骨头上卡得太紧，他根本抽不动，只能让刀微微移位。

斑疼得眼前发黑，他几乎说不出话来，用手死死捂住伤口想减轻疼痛。血顺着他手套的缝隙流下来，滴滴答答混杂着雨声不断。

首领吹了声口哨，他过去粗暴地拽下斑的手套，对副手笑道：“你这么直接干也不嫌脏，我要好好弄弄火影大人。”他不顾斑被他扯得几乎一个踉跄，把斑的手套戴到自己手上，蹲下来抓着柱间的头发说：“我想玩玩初代大人后面，又想着弄脏了手怎么办，突然发现这有现成的东西。”他晃晃自己的手，黑色的手套上浸满了斑伤口流下的血液。柱间突然明白了首领的意思，惊骇地看着他。首领很享受柱间表情的变化，扯着柱间的头发狠狠地捅进了两根手指。

“啊——”柱间本能地闪避，却因为头发被拽着无法离开。他肯定流血了，他能感觉到下身流出温热的血液。他的血和斑的血混在一起，首领快速地抽动着手指，斑的手套并不光滑，很快就把柱间刮得伤上加伤。首领又加了两根手指，柱间痛苦地蜷缩起来，他的查克拉已经耗尽，仙人体基本不起作用，平时习惯快速自愈的他已经很多年没感觉过这种持续的、无助的疼痛。他从来没被扩张过，四指对他来说太大了、太过了，他不知道自己忍痛皱眉的表情令首领更加想要粗暴地对他。首领抽出手指，随意地把斑的手套扔在一边，骑在柱间身上动作起来。

首领按着柱间的头，强迫他面朝斑的方向跪着。他使劲向后抓着柱间脖子上的护额，柱间不得不随着他仰头，身体被他顶得来回摇摆。这些都不是最难熬的，最过分地是他不得不直面自己的朋友被无情地折磨羞辱，他不想看，又怕斑出事，明知没什么用却强迫自己去看。

斑比他狼狈多了，低着头看不到表情，露出的手指苍白，手背上青筋暴起。他的一只手被铁链穿透，铁链的另一端握在首领手里。首领在柱间身上驰骋着，一边拍着他紧实的屁股，一边不时拉动铁链看斑忍痛。首领几乎爱上柱间的身体，柱间的肌肉相当漂亮，他一想到平时充满力量和权威的身体任他予取予求，下手就愈发激动。柱间的身上很快被他打得青紫累加，首领犹嫌不足，嘲讽道：“传说初代火影不用结印就能使伤口愈合，如今看来是谣传，你看看你身上的伤，还是留着好看。”

2.

首领很快又改为抓着柱间的头发，雨水几乎模糊了柱间的眼睛，他忍着浑身的不适开口道：“你们……你们究竟想要什么？”

首领按着柱间的肩膀，一下一下顶着忍者之神强大健美的肉体，好心情地说：“我说过了，杀了你们，木叶就会轻易被征服，多么好理解。”

柱间还想说什么，他的余光看到了斑，所有的言语都化为了无声的震惊。副手显然不顾斑的死活，竟然一边抓着斑身上的刀一边大幅度地在他体内抽插。斑原本跪在水面上，这时已经快跪不住了，这么近的距离，柱间能清晰地看到斑的大腿在打颤。斑的衣服也基本被扯碎，露出胸腹上几道很深的伤口。一个忍者想要掰开斑的嘴泄欲，可是斑一直咬着牙，嘴角的血液基本没断过，那人竟没掰开。忍者很不高兴，又不敢强来打扰了副手的兴致，他把手指捅进斑腰腹处的伤口，在十字状的伤口里来回搅动。斑忍不住低声抽气，副手更加兴奋，鼓励道：“干得好！继续！”那些围观的忍者受到鼓励，都过来讨好副手，一人踩住了斑被锁链穿透的手来回碾压，另一人则是舔咬斑手臂上渗血的伤口。副手感到了柱间的目光，抬头笑道：“怎样，先杀了他，再杀了你。我看他也快死了。宇智波斑是要进攻木叶的人，我们这就帮你杀了他，不用太感谢了。”

世间竟还有如此冷血无情的人！柱间突然明白了，他们想折磨死斑，他们想在强暴的过程中杀死斑。他和斑的战斗是公平的对决，是堵上性命的交战，是为了各自理想的死斗，无论是谁死于这场战斗都是作为忍者、作为战士死去，都是有尊严的死去，谁也不会怨恨。而现在，他们这是虐杀！他不能让斑死于这些小人之手，他不能让斑如此不体面地死去——

“住手！放开他！”柱间脱口而出，他咬咬牙说，“你们……想干什么都可以对我下手，不要再碰斑！”千手一族的人向来身体强壮恢复能力强，柱间自恃体壮，即使没有查克拉也经得住折腾。他不像斑伤的那么重，肯定能多撑一段时间，能给他们恢复查克拉留出时间。

首领来了兴致，比起虐待斑，他更喜欢把柱间压在身下。他和副手对视一眼，笑道：“哟，初代火影，你是在命令我们吗？你是不是还不清楚自己的位置？要我教教你该怎么说话吗？”在首领的眼神示意下，副手配合地动了动斑身上的刀。斑失血过多已经有点神志不清，他之前基本上没发出过任何声音，而现在意志模糊，创口又受到了新鲜的刺激，本能地呻吟了一声。

柱间浑身的肌肉都绷紧了，他的脸颊僵硬，第一次感到如此的悲愤和无力。他眨眨眼，低声说：“求求你们……求求你们只对我动手，不要再动斑了。拜托了。”

首领犹嫌不足，挑剔道：“不够诚恳，听说你开五影会议时都能哭着磕头，现在怎么不成了？”

首领慢慢从柱间体内退出，他按着柱间的头狠狠磕在水面上，周围的忍者纷纷哄笑：“我们也享受影的待遇了！”

斑费力睁开眼睛，那些人的笑声如此地刺耳，而柱间面朝他被迫磕头的姿势使他血气上涌，怒道：“柱间！你不要听他们的——”副手直接卸了斑的下巴，收到了斑杀人般的瞪视。副手最恨斑目中无人的狂妄样子，要不是首领有兴致胁迫玩弄柱间，他现在就想让斑永远闭嘴，再把这双传说中如神魔一般恐怖的眼睛挖出来，永远地毁灭掉。

首领拽着柱间抬头，柱间脸上一片淤青，气息不稳，长发凌乱地垂在身侧。首领说：“看在你这么诚恳的份上，我就答应你好了。不许反抗，你能坚持多久，我们就多长时间不碰他，怎么样？”

柱间说好，首领就抬手示意，副手配合地简单地治疗了斑的伤口，保证斑不会因为失血而半途死去，可以让首领玩到尽兴。  
————  
这是一个坑。  
最后柱间和斑杀死了敌人，柱间像原著一样杀死了斑。  
柱间爱着斑，所以他可以为了保护斑而自己被抹布;他也爱着村子、他的理想，所以他也可以为了木叶杀死斑。


End file.
